Brother and Brother's Girlfriend
by MsAsumness
Summary: Leigh steps out for a moment, absentmindedly leaving Rosalya and Lysander together. What will happen? Will they fight? Will they kill each other? Will they blow up the house...who am I kidding. They're gonna mess around. Read it.


Am I the only one who had this idea? I read one story a long time ago…What You Do To Me and it involved Leigh, Lys, and Rosa but there are NO stories about Lysander and Rosalya…OMG! I'M THE FIRST! FOLLOW MY LEAD BRETHREN AND SIST…REN!

Rosalya kissed Leigh as he walked out the door of his apartment. It was the middle of the summer, and he was running to the gas station to get more ice for their cookout. She watched as his car grew smaller and smaller in the distance before finally disappearing on the horizon.

"Whew!"  
She ran back into the house and up the stairs to Lysander's room. As soon as she was in, she started taking off her clothes.

"He's gone. The nearest gas station is about ten minutes away. He said something about stopping at the shop too. Think we can do this that fast?"  
"Let's see. We will have to keep an eye out for him though."  
She finished undressing just as Lysander removed his jacket, and she straddled him, passionately kissing him. With quick movements, she undid his vest and slid it down off his shoulders, caressing his flesh as he moved down to her neck. He found her sweet spot, and toyed with it with his teeth, causing a small whimper to escape her lips. In a heartbeat, he flipped her over and laid her back on his bed.

"Lys-baby!"  
He moved down to her chest, circling each nipple with his tongue. She shuddered as his hands moved down her frame, caressing her curves. Soon enough, she was tugging at his pants, eager to release Lysander's manhood. He took the hint, and dropped his pants and underwear before crawling up on top of Rosalya. He slid on a condom with a quick movement and moved between her legs. She smiled as his throbbing hard on grazed her fuzz. She reached down and began to stroke him, earning a quiet moan from him. She started to pick up speed, but Lysander smirked and placed his hands on her hips. Gently putting her up closer to the headboard.

He started to kiss and lick her body from her stomach up and back to her neck as he slid his fingers down into her slit. He massaged her for a while before slipping lower and inserting a finger. He smiled.

"You want this. I can tell."

He teaser her for what seemed like hours, inserting and pulling fingers out until he felt her tense up. He stopped.

"Don't finish without me, Rosa."  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down onto her.

"I need it now!"  
He gently pushed himself in, earning a shiver from Rosalya.

"It's so big!"  
"Should I stop?"  
"No! Don't stop!"  
She held him tightly, digging her nails into his back as he pushed himself in all the way. She moaned as she enjoyed the feeling of fullness. He started to move his hips, working her gently as he continued to lick and kiss her neck.

"Harder!"  
He added force to his movement and the pale haired girl almost screamed in pleasure, but instead buried her face in his shoulder. She spread her legs, allowing him full access to her entrance. The only sounds to be heard were those of slapping flesh as the two viciously worked each other. After a while, they started to get close. Lysander could feel Rosalya tightening and slowed his pace before speeding back up. They gripped each other tightly as they climaxed. She hugged and kissed him, resting her face on his broad, sweaty chest.

"Leigh's gonna be home any second."  
"I know."  
Lysander started to get out of bed to find new clothes when he froze.

"Rosa…"  
"Yeah?"  
"The condom broke."  
She stared for a moment before sighing and running a hand through her hair.

"Shit!"  
Lysander stared at it in disbelief before throwing it in the trash. Rosalya stood up and grabbed her clothes. She walked over to the door of his room before stopping and turning back to face him.

"This was…nice."  
He nodded.

"Yeah."  
Silence.

"Same time next week?"  
"Hell yeah."  
She jogged over and kissed him before running to Leigh's room to shower.


End file.
